Aiwhen (Wonderful World)
Aiwhen is a Demon Hunter, and playable character in Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Aiwhen is the Youngest member of the country of Berga's Demon Hunting Forces "McCulley". Her Father was killed by an Asmodian in front of his mother and sister. The Asmodian and Aiwhen fought viciously, only to go home well full of scratches. Her ability is still developing, her family is always worried, & the same applies to McCulley of a linear affiliation. She has been Morose, and avoiding contact with people deeply as a tendency. She sees Knights and Bounty Hunters as incompetent, as she believes there are too many as it is. Aiwhen also apologizes to children & is also a sore loser. She is emotionally attached to adult women. Aiwhen's weapon is Lindblum, an 8 Dagger Set. Lightweight, but no strength. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A with Finish Skills. Name: Aiwhen Iize Origin: Wonderful World Age: 14 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Demon Hunter, Youngest McCulley, Not entirely Tsundere. Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed], Dagger Expert, Expert Precision, Wind Magic, Teleportation, Warping. Attack Potency: Wall Level (Fought foes that can break the ground beneath.), probably Small Building Level (Traded Blows with Corona & Lunathia.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Has ran faster than the rest of the verse, with only Kiki being nearly as fast.), probably Massively Hypersonic (Has blitzed opponents, and dropped faster than others to continue combos.), Massively Hypersonic+ with Beautiful Delete (At any range near an opponent, she slashes them with all eight of her Daggers at once, then return to her previous location. She can do this in a matter of Approx. 0.6 seconds, possibly less.) Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely GJ with Finish Skills. Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Very High (Seldom tires, even at the running speed she goes.) Range: Has a variety of ranges to kill her targets. Standard Equipment: Lindblum, Wind Magic Intelligence: Genius (Is easily one of the most intuitive McCulley of her kind.). Weaknesses: Aloof (If that counts.), Hates Knights like Ryuza, and Bounty Hunters like Duna, Sore Loser, Maybe a little too vicious (A possible plus?). Feats: Has thrown all eight Daggers at one time using Beautiful Delete, Is able to watch her back most of the time, is apparently the fastest character of the verse, despite her young age, she has defeated many foes older, and more evil, based on her likes, it is inferred that she is a very well-experienced Dagger User. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Whirlwind: Aiwhen's O Ability. Aiwhen can teleport at immense speed, thus dodging even most fast attacks. She can move left or right, and if she's in the air, she can go back straight down just as quick. *Triple Jump: What it says on the box. Not even Alicephia or Kiki can do this (Especially Kiki as both her, and Chipp of GUILTY GEAR are Ninjas.) *Two Airdashes: What it says on the box. Only Alicephia with her Flying Thief ability can do this as well ()) *Rapid Edge: Air OK. Aiwhen will slash through the opponent, and as a result, will down the opponent unless they're quick to block; air version is the equivalent of an Air Dash that attacks. *Solar Maiden: NOTE: This move has two versions. **S Ver.: Basically a Dagger Shoryuken Move with the same quality ok being air blockable. Fail. **HS Ver.: Another Shoryuken; except with an additional slash, and it's air UN'''BLOCKABLE. Is the S ver. just for casual play or something? *Tempest Honeymoon: '''NOTE: This move has two versions. **P Ver.: Aiwhen throws a dagger at the opponent. If hit, or block, Aiwhen teleports directly to the opponent that got hit. **K Ver.: If it hit, or block, Aiwhen teleports in the air, looking at the opponent with cold eyes... If either one whiffs, Nothing happens (Except perhaps Aiwhen gets that dagger back, but we don't know that...). *Pure Dream: Aiwhen spins in the air, then slams the opponent to the ground. Air Only. *Fairy Dance: Aiwhen's first Finish Skill. Another Reason why she is Massively Hypersonic. Aiwhen Slashes the opponent at impossible speeds; going all diagonals, horizontal, all leading up to an upward slash that shows that this McCulley is not to be screwed with. *Beautiful Delete: Aiwhen's other Finish Skill. Air OK. No matter where the opponent is, all Eight of Aiwhen's blades will slash them, and then come back to Aiwhen immediately after. Definetely useful in the right situation... Others Height: 148cm Weight: 39kg Likes: Knife Practice Hates: Asmodians Values: Family Photos Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demon Hunters Category:Knifemen Category:Wonderful World Fighters